emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5400 (15th September 2009)
Plot At the factory interviews, Laurel pales when she realises Nikhil and Jai are the factory owners. Ignoring Nikhil's dislike of Laurel, Jai is impressed with her interview. That evening, in the pub, Nikhil announces that all of the interview results will be posted but is undermined when Jai immediately tells Laurel she has been given the supervisors role. Faye is thrilled to be the PA and Lisa, Eli and Gennie are also happy to be given jobs packing sweets. Nikhil feels undermined that his views have been ignored and he warns Jai not to get above his station or he will be fired. Nikhil reminds his brother that he is the boss and warns him never to forget it. Jai nods his head but when Nikhil leaves his expression changes to one of amused knowing. Elsewhere, Bob admits to Gennie that he doesn’t want her seeing Jamie but, sick of his interference, Gennie is determined to make her date with Jamie a success. Before they leave for their date Gennie tells Jamie to ignore Bob's advice sure he is not the world authority on relationships. Jamie agrees. After a walk the couple are clearly enjoying each other's company as they head to the pub. Delighted to hear she has got the factory job Jamie kisses Gennie. Aware Bob is watching they kiss for his benefit then continue for their own sake. Priya asks her brothers to pay Ashley for the damage to his car. Nikhil refuses but Jai winks at her and she knows it will be fine. Laurel is bemused to see Jai on her doorstep but he charmingly gets around her and Ashley by apologising for his brother's behaviour. Jai offers cash for the damage to Ashley's car and is impressed when Laurel manages to extort more money out of him. Also, Ryan asks Katie out in his new car and she agrees as long as he throws in a nice meal. Pearl accepts Paddy’s job offer as his receptionist. Cast Regular cast *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and men's toilets *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,610,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes